the rain and lightning
by byonfu
Summary: 'Asari stared back, and that when he realized just how beautiful Lampo's blue eyes were' ((obviously a crack pairing)) warning, it is yaoi. male x male.
1. falling in love

**Asari woke up, getting prepared for another typical day at the Vongola mansion. He stood in front of the mirror looking at himself, before grabbing his three mini blades. He sighed and muttered "Nothing is going to happen today" before leaving his room. That being said it will be known that nothing has been going on in the Mafia life for a while now. Giotto has been busy doing paperwork and getting pestered by G who just loves to mess with him, he is his childhood friend after all. Alaude and Daemon are always fighting with each other but everyone knows its a bit more than that. Knuckles has been getting prepared for his wedding. He is getting married to a beautiful girl named Katie. Everyone is happy for him, and wish them a long marriage for them. Lastly, Lampo has been doing nothing as well. He was the stubborn, spoiled rich kid who never worked unless it was Mafia battle related.**

Asari dragged his body to the kitchen to make some breakfast. just as he was passing the pantry the door slammed into him, causing him to fall to the ground. "Ow..." Asari made wary of his presence to whoever slammed him. Lampo peaked his head out from the pantry door and looked at Asari. Doing his best not to laugh at the situation he apologized and continued to get bread. Asari wasn't too pleased with the apology but it was better than nothing coming from the greedy lightning guardian. Lampo closed the pantry door and looked at him again. He decided to help him up, "Are you alright?" Lampo asked apathetically and staring straight into Asari's eyes. Asari stared back, and that when he realized just how beautiful Lampo's blue eyes were. well one at the least while his right eye was closed. He never got to actually look at Lampo before. He quickly snapped out of thought and replied "Y-yes.." Asari couldn't take his eyes off Lampo and Lampo took it as a mild threat. He gave him the bread "Fine, you can have the bread, i'll just have some fruit." He walked off grumpy and taking the bowl of fruit to his bedroom.

As he was walking away from the kitchen Asari still stared at him admiring his beauty. Once Lampo got out of sight he slowly looked to the counter to see G standing there with an apple in his hand and nearly against his mouth. They made awkward eye contact for ten seconds finally G broke the awkward silence with "What the hell was that?" before taking a bite out of his apple. "What?! What was what? that wasn't anything. I think I saw a bee!" Asari failed epically at trying to lie to him and make an excuse for what just happened. G looked at him weirdly and then it finally hit him. He then gasped "ooooh I see." giving Asari an eyebrow wiggle. "You know what, i'm not really hungry. I think i will just skip breakfast..." Asari quickly placed the bread down on the counter and walked off quickly. G stopped leaning against the counter and gave a small laughter about the situation and walked off to gossip with Primo.

Asari ran into his room and slammed the door shut. Trying to catch his breath he was thinking of what G would do. He knows how intelligent G is and he knows, he knows he just fell in love with the Lightning guardian, Lampo. 


	2. G is not much help

**It was the next morning, Asari didn't sleep that night. His mind was too occupied thinking about Lampo. His stomach felt weird. He knew it was because of love because of all the stories he has heard when he was a child about love. He didn't know what to do about it though. Luckily for him he never saw much of Lampo. mostly in meetings, but what if he starts to see him everywhere. That even passing him in the halls is too much for him. All he knows is, he needs to tell someone. Even though he may regret it later, he has to tell G.**

G was still asleep when Asari entered the room in a rush yelling out "G! G! G! I need to talk to you! I need to tell you something!" G's eyes opened with an evil glare at Asari. "What is so important that you had to rush in here!?" G, obviously angered, asked roughly. Asari was stunned that he did just rush in here acting as if it was an emergency. Was it an emergency? How can he possibly tell G now, knowing it's not an emergency? "Is Primo in danger?" G decided to ask again since Asari was staring blankly at him. "No. I just need to talk." Asari continued trying to be more calm this time. G shoved his face in his pillow and screamed. Primo passed the door slowly to make sure everything was alright, knowing that it was he continued to his office.

A few minutes of calming himself down G finally sat up in his bed and allowed Asari on the bed. "Okay, so spill it. What's going on?" G asked, hoping it was a good reply because today he had all his intentions to sleep in since nothing special was going on. Asari slightly froze just thinking about admitting out loud that he likes Lampo. He took a deep breath "I-I think i really like Lampo.." G looked at him weirdly, "Lampo?!" he yelled loud enough for a couple of the primos to hear, and Lampo was one of them. "SHHH! Don't speak so loudly G!" Asari said in a panic. "What do you mean you like Lampo? Of all people, that twerp?!" G yelled once again. "G, please, not so loudly...I am trying to get help, I don't know what to do." G calmed down his temper once more and apologized. "Okay, so what do you want me to do?" He asked calmly. "I don't know, i just need advice." "How am I suppose to give you advice? Why not ask Knuckles? Hes getting married anyways. I'm sure he has a better clue than I do. B'sides i don't want to talk about that twerp getting in a relationship with you" G looked to the side just thinking about it, getting sickened. Asari thought of that expression as Lampo being G's little brother, knowing the type of relationship they have. "Okay. I will go to him." Asari replied smiling and getting up. "Good, now don't bother me for that shit anymore. Not until I am fully rested at least." G slammed his head against the pillow and tried to fall back to sleep. Asari left quietly shutting the door.

As Asari shut the door he slowly turned around and saw Lampo right in front of him. Asari froze in panic wondering how long he's been there and how much has he heard. Lampo just looked up at him slightly apathetic like, "What were you two talking about? I heard my name.." Lampo asked Asari with a lifeless, curiosity tone to his voice. "Oh-what-no-nothing-we-nooooo...pfffft-whaaaaaaaaaaaaat?" Asari quickly walked off trying to ignore Lampo, especially after humiliating himself like that. Lampo looked slightly angered, knowing they were gossiping about him. 


End file.
